A New Beginning
by JEM1999
Summary: Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts as head girl to finish her studies after the second wizarding war. With the help of the new head boy she must uncover a dangerous plot in Hogwarts, threatening the students safety. DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT JK ROWLING OWNs THE MAIN STORY AND THE MAJORITY OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE BE CONSTRUCTIVE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -Summer

 _She tossed and turned in her sleep, trying to rid herself of this dream. It was the same one, over and over again, night after night. She saw the snake lunging at her; she heard its demonic hiss and felt Ron pulling her close to him as the beast attacked. It came bounding towards them, fangs unleashed and eyes fixed on its prey…_

Then the dream ended, so suddenly that Hermione herself questioned whether she was alive. She sat up in bed, took a quick, cautious look around the room before grabbing her wand and whispering 'Lumos.' Unable to sleep after the nightmare she sat for an hour, reading as expected, until the clock ticked to 5:25. She left _'Hogwarts, A History'_ and rose from her bed to look at herself in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes and frizzy, unkept hair. ' _Urgh, I need to sort this mess out'_ she thought. Heading to the bathroom she once shared with her family, she slipped out of her black lace nightie and hopped in the shower.

The thing is, she thought she would have been happier, what with Voldemort gone, Hogwarts saved, Harry Potter and his companions as wizarding heroes…

But she wasn't, she hated being in her home alone, the place which had filled her with happiness as a child was now, without her parents, an empty shell of what it used to be… Even worse, she hadn't seen her best friend Harry, in a month. Now that he was the head of an auror team tasked with bringing in Death Eaters and collaborators he didn't have any time, not for her at least.

And then there was Ron… That idiot had taken turning 18 very badly in her opinion. He was always out getting drunk with muggles or wizards. He hadn't spoken to her sober in weeks, so she had formally ended it with him. That had hit him very hard and had the opposite effect than she had hoped, with Ron turning to more drink. Despite being offered a job at the ministry by Minister Shacklebolt he was planning to do nothing with his life except stay at home with his over-protective mother. Well, she'd had enough of it; she wasn't going to drag him along with her any longer.

Realising she had been in the shower for a considerable length of time she got out and brushed her teeth. She straightened her hair and opened the wardrobe to find something befitting of an 18 year-old woman. She found a summery dress to suit the sunny day, one that complimented her slender figure and went off to the kitchen. As she put the kettle on, she heard a quiet 'meow' at her kitchen window. She opened her front door and the jet black cat ran in. As Hermione poured the milk into her coffee, the black tabby transfigured into Headmistress McGonagall.

'Miss Granger, it's wonderful to see you again, I trust you've had an enjoyable summer? I'm sure you understand how busy I am so I cannot stay for long.' McGonagall spoke at Hermione rather than too her.

'Good to see you too Profes… sorry, I mean, Headmistress,' Hermione still had a hard time picturing McGonagall as head of Hogwarts, 'it has been interesting, how are you?'

'Good, Good,' Hermione gestured for the headmistress to sit down and joined her 'Now then. You're wondering why I am here,'

'Well actually professor I wa…'

'Hermione Jean Granger,' McGonagall began reading from a letter 'you are hereby accepted back into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, On the condition that you will return as head girl of our school and with the assistance of the new head boy, aid the professors in any way to bring Hogwarts back to its former glory and aid the students in any way you can.'

'Wow professor… you really want me back…?'

'Of course dear, why wouldn't we?'

'Oh thank god for that, I didn't know what to do with myself,' Hermione cried, on the verge of tears, 'And as head Girl?'

'Hermione, you are the most gifted witch of your generation, and I will not let you miss out on any opportunity because you did not finish school. Now, clean yourself up and get to Diagon Alley before all of your books are sold out, and I'll see you on the first day of Hogwarts.' And with that, McGonagall opened the window and jumped clean out of it, morphing herself back into her cat-form in mid-air.

'See you Professor,' Hermione shouted after her, beaming… Suddenly she felt as if she could rule the world. She was going to be Head Girl, her lifelong ambition come true. ' _See, who needs that fool Ronald anyway…'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Hogwarts Express

' _Toot Toot'_

Hermione stood alone with her huge trunk on platform 934 , waiting for Ginny or Luna or Cho. The 4 girls had become quite close in the summer, at least by owl and the occasional party at Luna's or Cho's. Luna was the first to show up, accompanied by her Uncle Tiberius, an aging wizard who had the look of an even more deranged Xenophelius Lovegood.

'There she is, the best witch of the next generation,' Tiberius basically sang as he pulled her into an embrace, 'we've missed you Hermione.'

'Yeah. Ok Tiberius. Enough.' Little did Tiberius know that Hermione detested him, with his odd thoughts and his creepy attitude toward women. _Get off me you weirdo._ Luna came to her rescue, apparently reading her mind.

'Come Uncle, you don't want to strangle Hermione to death now would you, the nargles would not like it if you did!' she jittered in her babyish voice that Hermione found quite irritating at times.

'Of course,' Tiberius reluctantly released Hermione to which she quickly suggested that herself and Luna board the train.

'I like that dress Hermione,' said Luna looking curiously at the skin tight black dress that sonly went down to Hermione's upper thigh, 'it suits you, I guess'

'Oh thanks Luna, same to you,' Hermione replied. Luna smiled at that. Hermione knew she was wearing one of her mother's old dresses.

Hermione had made the fatal error of joining Luna and her uncle for dinner one night where Tiberius had been a little over-welcoming. He had drunk a bottle of firewhisky and requested her hand in marriage for his great nephew Jonas as Hermione recalled it, so she had made sure to avoid him for the majority of the summer, even when she met Luna in Diagon Alley.

On the train they found a cosy little compartment and dropped their trunks. No sooner had they sat down than they were joined by Cho and an anxious looking Ginny.

'Cho! Gin!' Hermione called as she pulled them into a warm embrace 'you ok Gin?' Hermione said, noticing the worried look on Ginny's usually smiling face.

'yeah its just…' Ginny started and faltered.

'Oh just spit it out Ginny,' said Cho harshly.

'Its just… Ron doesn't want me to speak to you anymore…I don't know why but he, he…' Ginny broke down in tears, Hermione attempted to give her friend a hug, 'No,' said Ginny firmly 'im sorry 'mione, but we just can't be friends after whats happened.'

'Fine, I have to go to the head boy, head girl carriage anyway, enjoy your trip Luna.' Hermione stormed out of the carriage trying not to cry as she stormed down the train muttering to herself. _'That sleazy scumbag, why did he have to take Ginny away, oh for goodness sake.'_

She reached her carriage and had a good look around. The walls were painted in the traditional silver of the Head boy and girl team. There were 6 sofas, with old oak tables and a nice mini-bar. She sat down with her head in her hands. Suddenly she heard the door open behind her and she quickly tried to dry her eyes and clean up her makeup.

'Oh please tell me you are not head girl,' she heard a familiar voice uttered.

She gasped in horror and turned to see the familiar pale figure of Draco Malfoy.

 _Oh god no, anyone but that monster._

'Do not speak to me you Death Eater filth,' Hermione spat at him.

Draco sauntered in and took a seat opposite Hermione, 'Mud-blood, looks like we'll be spending a whole lot of time together this year, you might want to stop calling me that,' he said cockily.

'And why should I you, you….' Luckily for Hermione, as she had no comeback for his over-confidence, McGonagall apparated into the carriage at that moment.

'Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I trust we are getting on splendidly?' McGonagall said commandingly 'good, we will soon be joined by the senior prefect team so I expect a good example from the both of you, I just have a few things to…' she was reaching in and out of various pockets searching for something until she pulled out a scrap of parchment, 'ah yes, here it is, as Head boy and Head girl you will share a dormitory together, which is located behind the Veela portrait in the 7th corridor.' Draco smiled slightly at the thought of the beautiful Veela portrait, 'From here you will be expected to… Mr. Malfoy, are you listening?'

'Professor I was thinking if you just gave it to Granger she could just keep me in check?' He looked sweetly at Hermione, 'We all know I'll forget everything you say as soon as you leave the carriage?'

'I'm ok with it Professor,' scowled Hermione 'ill sort him out.'

'ah, ok then, Ernie bring them in.' she beckoned to Ernie Macmillan who led in 3 other young wizards into the carriage. 'I trust you know Mr Zabini, Mr. Macmillan, Miss Brown and Miss MacDougal.'

Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin sat as far away from Ernie (Hufflepuff), Lavender (Gryffindor) and Isobel (Ravenclaw) as possible.

'This is your senior prefect team, please delegate to them their necessary tasks. I am returning to Hogwarts to prepare the castle for the first years.' Said McGonagall, leaving Draco and Hermione in charge.

Draco immediately sat next to Blaise and they began talking.

' _This is going to be a long year'_ thought Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Hogwarts arrival

Having swiftly explained the roles of the senior prefect to Blaise, Ernie, Isobel and Lavender, Hermione excused them so her and Draco could change into their new robes. In the carriage there was only one changing room so Hermione decided to attempt to be civil with Malfoy.

'Malf…' she started but was cut off.

'You better take the changing room Granger,' drawled Malfoy.

'And why is that?' said Hermione carefully.

'It is the gentlemanly thing to do, not that I rate you as a lady of course,' he smiled smugly at that last remark.

'well maybe I'm not,' she replied, pulling aside the curtain and stepping in to the dressing room. She quickly pulled of her dress and put on her new robes. When she checked herself out in the mirror and decided that they suited her.

She walked out of the changing room to find Draco, lying naked on one of the sofas with a pillow over his manhood. He smiled when he saw her and started to laugh hysterically.

'Malfoy, what THE HELL are you doing!' Hermione screeched at him. She had never seen his body before, the perfectness of it, the way every muscle was as toned as it could be she found herself staring slightly, but quickly snapped out of it and turned away from Malfoy who was still laughing.

'Oh my god you should've seen your face!' he laughed out loud.

'Get out of it Malfoy, im getting off.' She slammed the carriage door and stepped out, walking into the huge belly of the Gamekeeper. 'Hagrid!' she beamed.

'Hey there 'mione.' The Half-giant smiled down at her 'How are yer, god look at you all grown up,'

'I've missed you Hagrid!' she said as he looked at the nervous first-years.

'well I better get that lot in the boats hadn't I? God it doesn't seem like yes'erday since you were one o' them, god how times change eh?' Hagrid muttered as he wandered off to greet the first-years.

'Please god tell me you're not still affiliating yourself with him,' nodding at Hagrid, 'you never change Granger.'

They headed towards the carriage they had to share. 'Enjoy the show then Granger?'

'I'm sorry, I don't follow,' Hermione replied.

'Back in the carriage, you were staring at me for a long time…' Malfoy smirked at her knowingly.

'oh, that, well maybe I did think you'd look more like a snake that, well a super model but I was wrong I guess.' Hermione said shyly.

Malfoy grinned, he didn't want to tell her but he was finding Hermione very attractive this year and that dress she was wearing on the train made him want her even more. But what was he thinking, he the prince of slytherin house attracted to a muggle-born, it was crazy!

Draco didn't care, he just wanted to get into a few hot girls pants this year and come away with good enough grades to find a good job. This he knew he could do almost easily so he wanted to have some fun whilst he was doing it. He didn't really care for Granger, just her gorgeous body.

They arrived at the castle together and walked in ahead of the prefects to meet professor McGonagall who directed the prefects to the hall and sent Hermione and Draco to their new dorm. They walked up to the veela together.

'Well, well, well what do we have here huh?' the veela portrait said eyeing up Draco.

'Urgh just tell me the password please,' said Hermione.

'Very well, its optimum ceturiai, go on in…' the veela said seductively.

The portrait swung open and Hermione gasped. Draco who was watching Hermione looked to see what she was looking at and gasped aswell.

'whoa this is nice.' Draco said.

The room was spacious and the walls were painted in vicious green and deep scarlet. There was a fire in the hearth and there was one large sofa with a coffee table on either side. Hermione's bedroom was filled with a large bed and wardrobe, an old oak desk and a wooden bookcase. The walls were painted in red and black with the lion of Gryffindor on the walls. Lying on the floor was her trunk. She jumped on the bed and felt it was cosy and warm. She walked out to inspect the bathroom which was another huge room, with one large bath in the middle and mirrors all the way around.

'what you think mud-?' Malfoy started.

'What I would like to know Draco, is why you care?,' she ranted 'you've always hated me since year 1 and now you want to be friends again, is this some kind of sick joke?'

And with that she stormed out and went to her room to unpack, leaving Malfoy stunned into silence.

She heard his door slam shut and wouldn't see Malfoy until the next evening.


	4. Chapter 4

One Day in

' _Oh my god, why was I so rude'_ was all Hermione was thinking about all night ' _I must have been embarrassed or nervous…he is pretty hot'_. Between that and her usual nightmare, she didn't get much sleep. At one point she was sure she saw a shadow at her door but when she checked, there was no one there.

'Great, now I'm seeing things,' she sighed out loud, before heading back to bed.

She did not see Malfoy in the morning and was slightly dismayed. She wanted to apologise for the way she had acted towards him, after all, she couldn't let him be the bigger person. But she couldn't find him so she bathed, dressed and left her dorm for breakfast. She decided to sit with Dean and Neville for breakfast as Ginny had basically dumped her and was chatting to Seamus Finnigan. ' _Harry's skin would crawl if he knew this was going on.'_ She thought. She joined in with Dean and Neville's recurring argument of Football vs Quidditch for a while until Neville repeatedly saying 'I don't get it,' annoyed her. Lessons would not start until tomorrow so Hermione went to one of her favourite places in Hogwarts, the library to do some studying. But as much as she tried, she couldn't get Draco off her mind.

Draco trawled around the potions classroom, where he had once sat with his mates, made fun of Harry Potter and his weasel mate, and Hermione as well. Where he had sat with Severus Snape, his old friend and mentor. It brought back good memories for Draco, but he only had his mind on one thing… Hermione. He couldn't get the muggle-born off his mind, what was wrong with him, he almost knocked on her door last night and would've if he hadn't heard her coming towards the door. He had heard her waiting for him in the morning but was too embarrassed to speak to her. She had made him realise how awful he had been in previous years, and he hated himself for it. _I should apologise_ he thought _but how can I apologise for all that hurt_. He left the dungeons, grabbed his wand and whispered 'colloportus ,' and satisfyingly heard the door lock. He slipped his wand back in his pocket next to Slughorn's bottle of Firewhisky.

Hermione left the library and went back to her dorm. She muttered the password to the veela and sat down on the sofa, trying to think of how to apologise to Malfoy, when it occurred to her, why should she apologise? She was absolutely to stand up to him. She started thinking of the insults he had attacked her with and the way he had left them during the battle of Hogwarts. ' _He's more of a coward than that damnable goblin Griphook'_ she thought.

It was late when Malfoy returned to the dorm, he walked in loudly expecting Hermione to be in bed.

'Firstly, not that I care but where have you been all day? Secondly, how dare you…' Hermione shouted from the sofa.

'Hermione wait,' Draco said gently and extremely quietly 'I know, I know I was horrible in the past and I know that simple words won't ever fix that. The battle of Hogwarts, when you saved me, I… I never thanked you, and I wish that I had.'

'Have you been drinking Malfoy?' She spat at him.

'Maybe, maybe I just want to talk…to youuu..' He waved his finger about an it rested on her, 'im going for a walk.'

He walked out of the dorm again and wandered to the astronomy tower. He noticed a presence behind him.

'Why did you follow me?' he whispered.

'I wanted to check you weren't going to throw yourself off ok,' Hermione said

'Over you? Don't flatter yourself Granger,' he replied 'this is the last place I saw Dumbledore you know, when I..I. I nearly killed him Hermione, the greatest headmaster of our time and I thought…'

'You thought what?' Hermione said angrily. She had missed Dumbledore massively.

'Never mind,' Draco said, seeing she was getting upset 'if you just came to check I'm not going to jump then you can go back to the dorm because I need some time alone, to reflect.'

'Fine, just come back soon Malfoy, wouldn't want you to get hurt or worse, expelled!'

As Hermione reached the common room she was sure she was having hallucinations, or did Draco Malfoy just apologise to her and then nearly open up to her? _I wonder what Harry would make of all this…_ And with that she lay down in front of the fire and fell asleep.

It was nearly 2:00 am when Draco came back into the dorm and saw Hermione sleeping there. He lay a hand on her cheek and it was stone cold. By carefully placing a hand at her lower back he rolled her over, picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, lifted her covers and tucked her into bed. As h e walked out of her room, he was sure he heard a faint 'Thank you,' as he left. A small smile appeared on his face as he went to his own room and lay down… _What a day_ he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – the bathroom incident

Hermione awoke in the early hours of the morning. She was in her own bed but she was sure that she had fallen asleep in front of the fire. Then she remembered, Draco had carried her to bed, she had seen him. _Eugh he touched me… but I guess I let him…_ She had only had a few hours' sleep, the dream had come back, to her dismay. She was in her deep scarlet slip, that she slept in, as she left her room for the bathroom. As soon as she pushed open the door the gigantic bath began filling up out of multiple faucets and taps. Bubbles rose from the water along with a slight steamy cloud. Hermione slipped of the nightie and dropped into the bath, sitting opposite the door.

Draco woke up, having heard Hermione heading to the bathroom. He stripped off and headed to the bathroom in just a towel. As he walked through the door he heard Hermione gasp.

'Draco what are you doing in here, get out!' She yelled as she pulled bubbles towards herself.

'Jeez calm down, this bath is massive and I want to have a wash, so I am going too,' He walked to the wall to hang up his towel. He pulled it off and stood for a second, naked, before dropping calmly into the bath. He knew Hermione was watching him all the time and he knew she was impressed by his body…

Hermione had watched him undress and secretly liked it. His body was perfect and even though she looked away, she was sure she caught a look of his cock. His muscled body ignited a passion within her, but she tried to resist it, remembering who he was and remembering how blatantly arrogant he had just been.

Draco was eyeing up Hermione's body in the water, the way it trickled down her shoulders and neck.

'I had truly forgotten how deeply arrogant you were, Malfoy,' said Hermione breaking the eerie silence.

'I'd forgotten how much of a prude you where Granger,' replied Draco 'you didn't seem to mind me carrying you to bed last night did you?'

'Actually, I was going to ask about that,' Hermione said calmly, not rising to Malfoys jibe 'was it the chance to have physical contact with a woman that made you move me, I wonder?'

Malfoy was not so controlled. 'seriously Granger?' He stood and Hermione did not look away. 'You think that little of me? I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you.'

'Actually, I don't think anything about you is little Malfoy…' watching him carefully 'but your attitude is petty and disgusting.'

Draco left the bathroom grabbing his towel on the way out. _Damn, how did I let her get to me like that_ he thought.

Smiling to herself Hermione left the bathroom and went to her room to change for her first day of lessons.

Draco and Hermione did their best to avoid each other for the rest of the day, which was difficult considering they had every lesson together, as befitted a head boy, head girl team. Their first lesson was History of Magic with Professor Bins, which was as boring as Hermione remembered Harry and Ron telling her it was. Then they had an extremely interesting Transfiguration lesson with the new headmaster who taught them how to turn a dog into a table. Draco's was considerably furrier than Hermione's but both eventually managed the task.

The rest of the day blurred by for Draco, he was trying to think of a way to get back at Granger. Then he thought of that way she looked at him in the bathroom, he realised she liked him, and it was no strange feeling for Draco. He just never thought that Granger would be one of those girls who fancied him… He didn't mind it either, and he was willing to accept he thought she was exceptionally attractive. He didn't bother going to his last lesson, he went back to the dorm waiting to confront Hermione.

But when Hermione came in, her eyes were red and she was crying. Draco had not expected this; he did not know what to do. _This is a first_ he thought…

 **Please let me know if you want me to continue this story by reviewing it!  
Thanks for reading this far in. I don't really have a plan so let me know what direction you want it to go in please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – A new beginning

Draco did not know what to say. Hermione attempted to run to her room, embarrassed by the tears. Draco moved to block her path and, surprisingly to both of them, gave her a hug. Hermione was confused at first, but felt oddly safe in Draco's arms. Draco was just as confused.

'What's wrong?' he asked, 'why are you crying?'

'G…Gin and Cho just came up to me a…and started having a go at me. Cho said she saw me following you last night and she mu…must have thought that me and y…you are together or something.' Hermione whimpered out.

Draco laughed out loud, 'why are you bothered what that cow thinks? She's taken to calling me The Dark Arse, you don't see me crying about it.'

'It's different Draco,' said Hermione 'Ginny has been my friend for years, I can't believe she'd….'

Both of them suddenly realised they were still clutching one another and they separated. After a few awkward moments of silence Hermione said 'I'd better change for patrol duty,'

To which Draco murmured 'Yeah, I guess.'

The pair separated into their corresponding rooms and Hermione changed into a short skirt and new shirt with the top few buttons undone. Draco just sat on his bed, then went to the sofa in the common room and tried to comprehend what had just happened.

Hermione came out of her room and Draco looked at her. Her short skirt and over-showing cleavage made him hard. _God she is so hot,_ Draco thought. 'Erm.'

'Yeah?' Hermione replied.

'Shall we go then?' said Draco.

'Erm yeah, lets walk and talk,' Hermione looked quite serious, 'Over the past 2 days we have argued and had some pretty weird moments and I'm not sure if I can handle it,' as they stepped out of the dorm.

'Okay…' Draco wondered where she was going with this.

'Well I think it would be best if… oh my word…' Hermione stopped as they turned the corner to the main stairway. Draco looked around and saw an old, deranged looking man nearly skipping towards them.

'Hermione my dear, surprised to see me?' said the old wizard.

'Tiberius, yes, what brings you to Hogwarts?' replied Hermione looking startled to say the least.

'Well, as Professor Babbling sadly left after Albus Dumbledore passed, and has not returned, guess who is teaching Ancient Runes for the foreseeable future!' Tiberius jeered excitably, appearing to only have just spotted Draco.

Draco heard Hermione curse under her breath 'Oh that's…good, does Luna know?'

'I'm just on my way to tell her and Hermione…' Tiberius moved in closer to her, 'I would try not to consort myself with any unfavourable characters if I were you, if you understand what I mean.'

And with that the crazy man moved off towards the Ravenclaw common room.

'Your friend isn't so subtle Granger,' Draco almost laughed 'unfavourable characters,'

'He is not my friend,' Hermione replied, 'more like the creepy uncle type.'

They carried on the patrol in silence until Draco said 'So how do you know the old bat then?'

Hermione recited the story of Tiberius and the night she met him. Draco almost fell over laughing when Hermione got to the part about the betrothal.

'Oh Jesus, that's the best thing I've heard in a long time,' Draco chuckled as he opened another classroom door to check everyone was in bed. Hermione heard footsteps ahead, and raised her wand.

'Lumos maxima,' she said gently. She couldn't see anything in the corridor ahead, but she was so sure she had heard footsteps. _Oh I wish I had the Marauders Map_ she thought.

'Alright Granger?' Draco startled her as he reappeared 'look like you've seen a ghost.'

'Yes, this is the last stop.' She said, pointing at the classroom on her left, which was Defence against the Dark Arts.

'Ok then, ladies first?'

'Don't start being a gentleman now Draco, in you go…' Hermione retorted.

Draco pushed open the door saw an empty room, or was it? Draco had the funny feeling he was being watched…

'Hey, you can't see anyone can you Granger?' He asked.

'Nope, looks clear to me… you ok Malfoy, you look like you've seen a ghost,' Hermione mimicked, with a smile.

'Urgh, come on let's get back to the dorm, patrols are only meant to last an hour.'

They headed back to the dorm and almost all the way there the pair walked in silence.

'Draco, I think we should stop this bickering and oddness and just try to be civil, not even friends if you don't want, just civil.' Hermione suddenly blurted out.

'Oh yeah ok, let's see how long that lasts Granger,' Draco replied angrily, _God why do girls have to be so confusing._

'Optimum ceturiai.' Said Hermione and the portrait swung open, 'well I'm glad that's over with for this week, night Malfoy,'

'Night Granger,' replied Draco.

Back in his room Draco lay on his bed and thought _I wonder if she does like me, I bet she does, who could resist me… but then again, it is Granger and now she's hot every lad will be after her… so should I go for it, or should I make her want me…_

As Draco wrestled with his thoughts, Hermione faced another sleepless night, she couldn't bare the dream again, so she did all the ancient runes revision she needed to so she could avoid Tiberius's lesson. Her mind drifted to the image of Draco's naked body, but tried to put her thoughts aside. He was a Malfoy after all…

 **Thanks for reading if you've made it this far, I know it doesn't make much sense and it is rated M because the sexier bits are coming later in the story. Please let me know if your enjoying/hating the story and how I can improve in any way.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – attraction

Hermione rolled over to look at the clock. It was 6:15. She looked in her mirror and realised she had been sleeping, as she could tell from the frizz that had returned to her hair. _S_ he admired her own body for the woman she had become. 45 minutes later she grabbed her towel, wrapped it around herself, and headed to the bathroom. Draco was woken up by the slamming of Hermione's door. _Bloody hell, what the fuck is she doing up this early, doesn't she sleep or something?_ _Shit I'm really late_ He got up from his bed and let the covers fall away. He walked into the dorm naked and saw Hermione's leg entering the bathroom. He went back to his room, waited a few minutes, grabbed his towel, and quietly went to the bathroom.

~~~ Hermione was at the far end of the bath, so up to her waist she was in the soapy bath water, and water from above was trickling down her shoulders and chest. She was so immersed that she didn't know he had entered. Draco slipped into the bath and initially admired the slight curves of her body.

'We really need to stop bumping into each other like this Granger.' He pronounced loudly.

She froze, thinking about screaming, then calmed and covered herself.

'What the hell Malfoy?' said Hermione 'why would you sneak in here like that?'

She saw him as he waded towards her, giving her a chance to look at his body. _He's ripped, god, he looks a lot better than Ron ever did…_

'Draco stop there.' She put her had on his chest and felt how hard it was. She felt a sudden urge of passion. She leant in towards him to kiss him. ~~~

'Granger?' Malfoy's voice brought her back to reality, 'I said are you finished? I need a bath before school starts.' He was nearly shouting to her, as he was still stood on the side of the bath.

'Oh, yeah sure, just give me a minute to find my towel.' Hermione replied, seeming utterly confused… _Oh my god, did I just imagine that_ she thought as she hurried past Malfoy on her way out.

He stole a glance at her behind as she left and then, shaking his head, he dropped into the bath and gave himself a quick scrub and headed back to his room to change. The pair dressed and bumped into each other in the common room.

'um sorry Draco.' Hermione said, not looking at Malfoy.

'Are you alright Hermione? You don't look yourself,' said Malfoy.

'um yeah, listen I've got to meet professor McGonagall so I won't be back until late,' wittered Hermione.

'Ok, see you whenever then,' Draco grumbled to her.

They spent the next few days rarely seeing each other, Hermione always seemed to be preoccupied and came in late and Draco was usually in bed or visiting Blaise in the slytherin common room.

Time flew by that week, and before either of them knew it, it was Saturday and Draco had a chance to sleep in.

Hermione however had other plans. She had a mountain of homework to do, prefect schedules to organise and letters to write to Harry and Kingsley. She got up at 8 am, quite late for her, sat by the fire and began working in the common room. She could hear Draco's soft snores now and again from her room and it made her giggle. She had completed the letters and schedules by the time Draco appeared in the common room. He was wearing some Slytherin jogging bottoms which had 'Weasley is our king,' written down the left leg. No matter how much Hermione had hated that at the time, it made her laugh now, and remember some of the good times with her old friends.

'Really Granger? Working on a weekend?' Draco said 'take a break, jeez I've barely seen you stop this week.'

'It's our last year Draco, I need good NEWTs if I want a good job so work starts from week one,' she chastised 'and I want a good job because unlike you, I didn't have a wealthy estate left for me.'

'Always so hostile Granger,' Draco calmly replied 'you know you'll do well anyway so no need to go crazy on the first day was all I meant.'

'I know, I know, sorry I snapped,' Hermione apologised 'I've just been so busy lately with everything, maybe I do need a break.'

'How about this, I'll get dressed and then we'll go to Hogsmeade for a bit?' Draco said.

'You know we're not allowed to Hogsmeade.'

'No-one will care even if they do see us Hermione, you're the greatest witch of our generation remember?'

Something about Draco excited her enough to break the rules. 'Yeah ok, but I need to change aswell and Draco, why are you helping me?'

'Okay, firstly, you look great, you don't need to change,' Hermione was wearing a pair of denim blue jeans and a knitted jumper that made her look cute, 'and secondly, you said we don't have to be friends, but I've changed and I honestly wouldn't mind that at the least…'

And with that he went to his room to change.

They left the castle at midday, Draco wearing some new jeans and a smart shirt, with a warm coat, and Hermione wrapped up in her coat, scarf and hat. They almost looked like a couple…

 **Reviews extremely welcome** **Thanks for reading this far in. Comments are extremely helpful.**


End file.
